Oliver hatches the eggs :Extended ending
by Brentinator
Summary: I was watching the episode and this came into my mind. Rated K plus for safety. No slash. Dedicated to Skygirl1997, TKDP, EmeraldTulip and Aliqueen16. Hope you guys like it! First Mighty Med story, please be nice.


"Good work buddy. I'm proud of you." Kaz congratulated his friend as he was resting in the recovery room of Mighty Med after delivering 400 alien babies.

"Thank you, Kaz." Oliver smiled back as he suddenly remembered something. "Why were you so determined to protect me from Hunter?"

"That guy has got a confusing name." Kaz laughed before finishing. "You are my best friend, Oliver. And the only one who has stuck with me through thick and thin. It was about time I returned the favor. I didn't do it very well, but I tried."

"Well, you, and Gus, stalled Hunter so I could get away, so technically, you saved the babies, so I can't thank you enough." Oliver yawned.

"Hey, you ok?" Kaz asked immediately as he went over to his friend.

"I'm fine, Kaz. Just tired."

"Maybe you should get some sleep then. You have been through a lot."

"Ok. Goodnight, Kaz."

"Night." The younger one smiled as he flipped out the light before falling asleep on the air mattress.

He was awoken by a shrill beeping noise, and he stood up immediately to make sure Oliver was ok. Oliver's vitals were dropping by the second, making Kaz start freaking out as he slammed the call button before sitting down beside Oliver, whispering.

"Just stay with me, buddy."

As soon as he said that, one of the nurses came in, followed by one of the doctors, as they started dealing with the issue. Meanwhile, Kaz was sitting in the chair outside of the recovery wing, legs curled up to his chest as he was shaking. He then felt someone lay a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Skylar.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she sat down beside Kaz.

"I-I don't know. Oliver's vitals were dropping and I couldn't do anything about it. I feel like I failed, but it's not like when I fail a test and I just shrug it off. I have failed Oliver."

"Kaz, you couldn't have prevented that. No one could've. Not even in a crazy alternative universe where Alan is Oliver's best friend."

"Oh gosh, don't ever say that again." The boy begged.

Then Skylar remembered something.

"Kaz...what did the doctor and nurse look like who went into Oliver's room look like?"

"I can't remember." Kaz sighed as he rubbed his eyes, trying to keep himself from falling asleep. "Why are you asking."

"Cause all the doctors and nurses who have the nightshift are right here!" Skylar yelled alarmed as she pointed to a few of them.

"That means Oliver is in trouble!" Kaz yelled as they both ran to the recovery room to see the "doctor" taking Oliver's blood, making the boy yell for a second time."Get away from him!"

As Skylar tackled the nurse, sending her to the ground.

"What do you want with Oliver?!" The younger boy sent a punch to the "doctor" who deflected it, making Kaz stumble back.

"We don't want Oliver in particular. We want his powers." The man grinned evily as he kicked Kaz in the stomach, sending him into a cart of medical supplies.

"Oliver...doesn't...have...powers!" Kaz managed as he stood up, slowly.

"Permanent powers, no. But the whole thing with Hunter Bounty? That was temporary powers from the Arachnoid egg sack. And we need that for our plan."

Kaz was about to reply when he heard a yell from Skylar as she tackled the man to the ground.

"Kaz! Get me some rope!" She yelled as she wrapped the "doctor's" arm behind his back, making him drop the vial of Oliver's blood.

Kaz immediately grabbed a rope, along with the vial, and put the latter down while handing Skylar the rope. She quickly tied them up and called two guards from Mighty Max to deal with them as they went over to Oliver.

"He's perfectly fine." Skylar sighed in relief.

"But how?"

"Either those frauds saved him, or the powers that those two mentioned were putting way too much stress on his system. Either way, he is still alright and alive."

Then they heard a groan followed by a small whisper.

"Kaz?"

That's when the duo noticed that Oliver was awake.

"Skylar, can you leave us alone?" Kaz asked.

"Sure. I have to get to bed anyway. Feel better, Oliver." Skylar smiled as she left, closing the door behind her as Kaz sat down on the bed, near his best friend's feet and put his hand on his leg.

"What happened?" The older boy asked.

"Well, you almost died, two frauds tried to take your temporary superpowers and Skylar and I kicked their butts so typical Thursday." Kaz joked, making Oliver chuckle before he realized the first bit.

"Wait. I almost died?!"

"Umm...maybe?" Kaz said before sighing. "Sorry. We recently got a bunch of new doctors and nurses, and I wasn't here that day cause I was faking a sickness. I thought they were newbies assigned to the night shift. Can you forgive me?"

"Hey, I'm alive, your alive, the prisoners are in Mighty Max and if I still wasn't in slight pain, everything would be normal, so I think forgiveness can be allowed." Oliver smirked as Kaz suddenly hugged him and started crying on his shoulder.

"And I thought the hormones were bad. You ok, Kaz?"

"You almost died because of me, and you can still forgive me?"

"Yes I can. Because even though you nearly kill me every other time we hang out, you are still one of my best friends."

"Thanks buddy." Kaz smiled as he wiped his eyes.

Oliver smiled as he hugged Kaz again, before he yawned.

"What time is it?" He asked, then remembered who he was talking to, and pulled his phone out of his pocket, seeing that it was 3:47 a.m.

"Oh man. We should get some sleep." Oliver realized.

Kaz nodded as he laid down on the air mattress.

"Goodnight Kaz." Oliver sighed.

"Goodnight. And this time, don't die. Ok?"

Oliver smirked and answered.

"I'll try my hardest not too."

Before grabbing his blanket and pulling it over his shoulder as Kaz flipped out the light, and soon enough, both the boys were asleep.

The end.

 **No flames please. This is the first time I have written for solely Mighty Med.**

 **Thanks to Skygirl1997's story, Delivery, for inspiring this and thanks to TKDP for giving me tips on keeping them in character. I know they probably aren't that great, but I tried! Also, thanks to EmeraldTulip, who sort of helped me get into Mighty Med more recently along with Aliqueen16. This is dedicated to you three!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
